


The Witch who never Was.

by Lunadream



Series: The Essence of Time Itself [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadream/pseuds/Lunadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch who travelled in time, erasing herself from time periods, beginning new lives in others. She never followed the rules. But there was one rule the Time Traveller refused to break: Always forget the past.</p>
<p>And forget the past she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The girl with the silver hair.

Lost in desperate speculation, Harry turned a corner, but he had taken only a few steps down the new corridor when the window to his left broke open with a deafening, shattering crash.   
As he leapt aside, a gigantic body, and a flash of silver hair followed by a long body, flew in through the window and hit the opposite wall.  
Something large and furry detached itself, whimpering, from the new arrivals and flung itself at Harry.  
"Hagrid!" Harry bellowed, fighting off Fang the boarhound's attentions as the enormous bearded figure clambered to his feet, and lifted up the other figure, which was definitely a girl. "What the?"  
"Harry! Didn't expect us, did ya!" The girl bellowed to Harry, and now Harry could clearly see Charlia-Dora, though she looked quite beaten up.  
"Harry, yer here! Yer here!"  
Hagrid stooped down, bestowed upon Harry a cursory and rib-cracking hug, then backed to the shattered window, giving room for Charlia to leap onto him and squeeze him, her scratched and bleeding face burrowed in the crook of Harry's neck.  
"Good boy, Grawpy!" Hagrid bellowed through the hole in the window. "I'll se yer in a moment, there's a good lad!"  
"Thanks Grawps!" Charlia also yelled out the shattered window, after she had detached herself from the green-eyed boy.  
Beyond Hagrid and Charlia, out in the dark night, Harry saw bursts of light in the distance and heard a weird, keening scream. He looked down at his watch: It was midnight. 

The battle had begun.

"Blimey, Harry," panted Hagrid, "this is it, eh? Time ter fight?"  
"Hagrid, where have you come from?" It was obvious that Harry had ignored the question.  
"From his cave, right? He found me in the Forbidden Forest, I was trying to warn all the creatures, but the spiders didn't believe me. So they attacked me, Hagrid found me and was so angry at Aragog, and Grawpy put down his hand, I leaped up and now here we are! But now I have to go and attack some Dark Lord butt smoochers!" Charlia interrupted whatever Hagrid was going to say with her rushed explanation before running off down the hall, the darkness swallowing her up. 

Harry stared wide-eyed after her, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. The girl with the ever-changing hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlia finds some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I had a very hurtful comment on my last chapter, and while it upset me, I know these aren't any good but you have no right to say that.  
> These stories are, as you put them, my guilty pleasure, and if I want to put them on the internet for people to laugh at them, then I will.  
> At least I'll be providing some good material to laugh at and cheer people up with how cliche this is- and yes, I KNOW how cliche these are, I made them that way.  
> I don't particularly care what you think of them, I like them, and that's all that matters.
> 
> Sorry if anyone actually reads these notes, and is now frowning.  
> I wrote some of this story a while ago, and was just too bothered by the comment to post.

While Harry was doing other things, Charlia-Dora was sending curses at everything that moved.  
She ran faster, and bolted down a hallway. 

Hearing voices, she aimed her wand at 2 girls at a shattered window and sent a Jelly-legs jinx at the pair.  
Charlia moved closer.  
"CHARLIA GET THIS JINX OFF ME.” An all-too-familiar voice shrieked at her, and Charlia winced.  
“Uh… wotcher Ginny, Tonks.” The former girl shot a glare worthy of Molly as Charlia lifted the jinx, while the latter just sent a small grin towards her. 

Charlia stepped over some stray rubble and shot a curse through the window, smiling grimly as she heard the small explosion her spell made.  
Voices drifted towards the trio and Charlia glanced down the hallway she came down and spotted a bright red clump of hair and bright green eyes on two boys.  
"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.  
"As long as it's not any of our lot!" called Charlia and Tonks: She could see Harry focus on them and saw Ginny, Tonks and her, all three with their wands drawn at the next window, which was missing several panes. The two girls glanced at each other, grinning.

Charlia glanced back at her group to see Ginny send a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.  
"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Charlia saw Aberforth Dumbledore, his grey hair flying as he led a small group of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.  
"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "Haven't seen him since!"  
"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay."  
Charlia reached over and grabbed Tonks shoulder and shoved her to the ground, dust rising up from the disturbance.  
“Oh no you don’t Nymphadora!” She bellowed at the normally pink haired girl, whose eyes were closed and tears making tracks down her dust covered face. “He’ll be fine, hun. Won’t he Harry?”

Charlia turned her hard gaze onto Harry, eyes glinting with the threat of pain as Tonks opened one eye and rested it on Harry’s face, worry evident in the way she gazed.  
"He'll be all right," said Harry, though everyone knew they were empty words. "Ginny, Tonks, Charlia we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe, you two come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, and they ran to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant.  
They heard pounding footsteps behind them and they turned – as one – and aimed their sparking wands at the follower.

“Didn’t think you’d do this without an adult, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question as well.  
> What are the Hits on my story?  
> Is that a good thing, cause if so I have 22 hits on this and it makes me confused, but proud at the same time.  
> So thanks if they are a good thing :3
> 
> ~ Luna


	3. The girl with the bushy hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlia turns sarcastic and bitter, while Potter recognises her for who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hey.  
> I have most of this book planned out, and I've started planning the next one as well.  
> I have a couple more pre-written chapters of this book already, before I have to keep writing,  
> I only updated this one because I am bored.  
> I probably want update until next week.
> 
> Yeah.  
> That sounds around fair.  
> I'll update once - maybe twice, if your lucky - a week.  
> That should mean that if I update every week, this book should be finished sometime in April, or maybe May. That would be around 25-30 chapters.  
> I'm hoping this book stretches out that long.
> 
> But whatever, enjoy this chapter!

“Didn’t think you’d do this without an adult, did you?” Charlia-Dora called smirking, hands on her hips.

“Technically me and Ron are of age, which means—“ Hermione was interrupted by the Room of Requirement’s door appearing, with a small clang.  
“Fine Charlia, come on. We’re looking for the diadem.” Harry’s face looked slightly regretful but he held the door open for her.

The noise of the battle outside died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.

"And he never realized anyone could get in?" said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence.  
"And people call him Lord." Charlia smirked.  
"He thought he was the only one," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time... this way," he added. "I think it's down here...."

They sped off up adjacent aisles; Charlia turned down the one next to Harry’s, eyes scanning the shelves of books, broken wands, abandoned hats and other junk. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and her knuckles were white from gripping her wand. Up ahead she heard a familiar voice, muttering.  
"Somewhere near here, somewhere... somewhere..."

She slowed down when she came to a small clearing, and saw Harry step out of his aisle. She stepped to the side and hid in the shadows, eyes scanning the adjacent aisles connected to the clearing, wand trained on Harry.  
She saw a blistered old cupboard in front of Harry, and on its topmost shelf she saw a head bust of a stone warlock with an old-style wig on it, and if she squinted and really focused, she could see that it was pockmarked. She saw a glint of silver, and she smiled grimly, assuming it was the tiara.

She saw that Harry had already stretched out his hand, though he remained few feet away, when a voice behind him said, "Hold it, Potter."  
Charlia turned sharply, and shot a glare at the Slytherin trio, even though they couldn’t see her. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that Harry had skidded to a halt and turned around as well. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces he saw Draco Malfoy. Charlia's face hardened.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Not anymore," panted Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand, Charlia growled. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"  
"My mothers." said Draco.  
"Aw, ickle Drakkykins told Mummy that Harry Potter took his wandy-wandy, did he?" Charlia cooed her voice hard and full of venom, stepping out from the shadows and into the small clearing Harry and the jerks were in. Draco whipped his wand out of his pocket and faced it at Charlia.  
"So Charlia-Dora decided to join us, eh? Maybe I should tell Potter what your real name is. He'd appreciate knowing who your parents are." Draco spat at Charlia, his trademark smirk gracing his sharp features.  
"I dare you." Charlia hissed.  
Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation, while Charlia’s face contorted slightly. They could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry, while Charlia stepped towards the black-haired boy, glaring at the horrible trio in front of the pair.  
"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person: Harry and Charlia had hardly ever heard him speak before. Crabbe was speaking like a small child promised a large bag of sweets, thought Charlia with a sneer. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."  
"Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. Charlia slow-clapped, against her arm, the other hand clutching at her wand tightly. She could not believe that he was this close, and was going to be thwarted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust, while Charlia edged closer to him, to protect him. If he could just get his hands on it before the fight broke out...

"So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.  
"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Malfoy, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in."  
Charlia laughed. "I knew something was up, Malfoy."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Disslusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"  
"What's a die-dum?" Charlia mocked Goyle, her voice cruel.  
"Harry?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?"

With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "Descendo!"  
The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood. Charlia gasped and stepped forward, her wand sparking at the tip.  
"Ron!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Charlia heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall: Charlia and Harry pointed their wands at the rampart, cried, "Finite!" and it steadied, but not without a few small wobbles.

"No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"  
"What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"  
"Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "So that must mean..."  
" ‘Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."  
"Ooh, now your brainless cronies are turning on you, Malfoy." Charlia let out a low whistle, eyes glancing back and forth between the row Ron was in, and the Slytherins.

"Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wad. "What's going on?"  
"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going on -- no, Potter! Crucio!"  
Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested. Charlia ran forward then decided to think better of it and step back again, her face twisted with fury.

"STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive!"   
"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the difference?" Charlia let out a strangled high pitched laugh, and Harry turned to Charlia, recgonition crossing his face briefly.

A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way.  
"It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"  
Charlia leapt forward and threw a punch at Goyle's face, his nose crunching beneath her fist. Goyle wildly swung back before brandishing his wand and cried out: "Crucio!" Charlia did a commando roll before running towards where the green light had disappeared.  
Harry shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry: Their split second's hesitation was all Charlia needed.  
"Expelliarmus!" Charlia screamed it out at the same time as Harry.   
Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.  
Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. The wand-less Malfoy cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at her and Charlia, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help Ron!"  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, pointing behind Harry at a jet of green light. Charlia turned and saw it, before leaping in front of it, flinging her arms back to protect Harry. Harry needed to be alive to kill Voldemort, and Charlia was just a pawn in the game. Dispensable. 

The last thing Charlia saw was Harry's shocked face, Ron's determined face while defending Harry, and Hermione's hand clasp around her arm tightly, and everything went twisted. There was a pull at her chest, and she disappeared, bringing the bushy-haired girl with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like reviews to see what anyone/everyone thinks, but please please please refrain from calling my work crap, if you think so fine, but if you have to say it, give me reasons why it is crap and I'll try to change that!
> 
> ~Luna


	4. The boy with the grey eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlia and Hermione find out where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very tempting to just post this chapter the day after I posted the last one, but I re-read the already written chapter from months ago and didn't like how it turned out so I completely re-did it. 
> 
> Their reactions calm down a lot quickly after they find out there's no real danger, because it wastes energy being frantic - as they've both learnt. So sorry if they go too quick, and both of them do some uncharacteristic freaking out a bit, but I'm happy with it so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy :3
> 
> There's a swear word in this one so yeah.

**Last chapter:**

The last thing Charlia saw was Harry's shocked face, Ron's determined – but oblivious - face while defending Harry, and Hermione's hand clasp around her arm tightly, and everything went twisted. There was a pull at her chest, and she disappeared, bringing the bushy-haired girl with her.

**CHAPTER 4**

Charlia landed with a thump on the ground that moved leaves, and gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She spent a couple of seconds heaving as she caught her breath again and realised that Hermione had landed near her, and was having similar problems. When both girls were able to see straight and had little difficulty breathing, they both shakily got to their feet and walked to each other, before clutching to each other tightly. Charlia found comfort in the warm breath being blown onto her neck by the shorter girl, and Hermione felt safe in the thin strong arms around her.

"Lestrange." Charlia whispered, barely loud enough for even herself to hear. Hermione let go and Charlia did the same, both pairs of arms flopping next to their bodies uselessly.

"What?" Hermione leaned closer to Charlia’s ear, waiting to see what Charlia said.

"Lestrange. Lestrange." Charlia whispered again slightly louder, her eyes focused at a point behind Hermione, confusion woven into them.

"What about the Lestranges?" Hermione was confused, but Charlia wasn’t paying attention anymore.

"We’re in the Forbidden Forest." Charlia whispered, and her wand flew into her hand. Hermione tilted her head, still confused before taking in her surroundings.

"Forbidden Forest? We are aren’t we…?” She asked, and Charlia stared at the brown-eyed girl, zoning out on what she was saying, before looking up at the sky slowly, the moon reflecting on her grey eyes.

“Why is it so _quiet_? Where are the fires, the screaming… the _battle_?” Charlia muttered, turning around slowly, still looking up high, though her eyes were zoning in on the treetops.

Charlia heard muttering, and saw a small flash of colour coming from Hermione’s direction as Charlia turned. She lowered her head and looked at Hermione, who was staring at her wand expectantly.

"What was that?"

"A spell, Charlia-Dora. It should tell me what year it is, if it works. The spell is quite advanced, even though its outcome is quite simple, it’s only taught to seventh years as an option." Hermione seemed to remember that now wasn’t the time for the history of the spell and decided to wait for the spell to take effect. A green light flashed from the end of Hermione’s wand weirdly and the spark zoomed around for a second before slamming into a tree near the pair, causing a few leaves to fall onto the girls. Charlia looked up with bated breath, this answer would determine the foreseeable future.

_1977_

The two girls stared at the numbers with wide eyes, Charlia was in shock, and it seemed like Hermione was as well, as she wasn’t gloating about how effective the spell was.

Charlia let out a shuddering breath, before turning to her companion. Hermione’s face was pale, and her normally wide eyes seemed to be straining themselves, it looked like her eyes took over half of her face. Her mouth had fallen open slightly. She guessed that she didn’t look that much better.

“S-so, it’s the year 1977.” Charlia breathed softly. Hermione managed a jerk nod, before all of a sudden she snapped into serious planning mode. Charlia watched with surprised interest as Hermione dug into her pocket for a small beaded bag and Charlia quickly realized that it had an Undetectable Enlarging Charm on it. Hermione grabbed out a Hogwarts: A History before flipping through pages, skimming pages.

“Uh, this isn’t the time to read Herm..?” Charlia said slightly shakily. Hermione looked up sharply, her face still pale but she had a determined look in her eye that Charlia had associated with the bushy-haired girl. “Oh-kay then, it’s the time to read.”

“No, no, no! I’m looking to see if anything significant has happened in the year 1977!” Charlia understood and nodded.

“Something significant did happen in the year 1977, girls.” Charlia whipped around, her wand held loosely, ready to strike, while Hermione scrambled to her feet, the History book forgotten under the leaves. They stared at the person who found them – a tall, lanky guy, with familiar messy black hair, and mischievous hazel eyes, who was playing with said messy hair. He felt their stare and opened his mouth again. He didn’t expect the girls to continue listening. “Sirius passed his O.W.L’s last year and is back for sixth year!” He grinned expectantly, as if waiting for someone to laugh when he suddenly doubled over.

“Ow, Sirius! That hurt.” He whined, looking at the empty space next to him. The two girls focused their glare next to him, Charlia squinted her eyes and if she concentrated, then she could see the faintest shimmer of air.

“Damn right it did Prongs.” Charlia blinked and when she opened her eyes again there was another tall boy – though he was quite handsome – with shaggy black hair and piercing grey eyes standing where there had previously been an empty spot. She blinked again, and she saw ‘Sirius’ – she recognised him - grin at her. She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance.

“Ooh look James there’s two girls.” He said it appreciatively and let out a bark of laughter.

“Nah shit dimwad. We’re a couple of spiders that can transfigure ourselves into Hogwarts students.” Charlia shot at Sirius – Black! Sirius Black! Harry’s godfather! – sarcastically. The two boys glanced at one another, and she could feel Hermione get impatient.

“What do you two want?” Hermione hissed at them, she wasn’t a patient person it seemed. The two guys looked taken aback.

“What do we want? What do _we_ want? What do we _want_?” James asked, appalled.

“Why, we want to know what sort of stick is up your ass, of course!” Sirius grinned again, and my wand shot a few sparks out of it warningly. Sirius’ grin faltered slightly.

“What my friend is _trying_ – and failing Sirius, be polite – to say is, _why are you at Hogwarts_? _You_ ,” James pointed accusingly at Charlia, “Don’t even _look_ like a student, and _you_ ,” This time he pointed at Hermione, “I haven’t even _seen_ you around and Sirius here has sno- um, _met_ half the girls in the school!” Charlia choked on her spit, James grinned maddeningly.

“I’m a transfer, _for your information._ ” Hermione snarled at James, and Charlia threw a sideways glance at her, she looked livid. James nodded once seriously, while Sirius looked at me with curiosity.

“And I’m applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position, hopefully it hasn’t been snatched up yet.” Charlia gave a small smile.

“Nope, it’s been substituted by Dumbledore until he can find a more _permanent_ replacement.” Sirius looked gleeful at the prospect of a young DADA professor.

“Could you lead the way out of the forest please Sirius, James? We need to consult with Dumbledore.” Charlia said very seriously, and Hermione nodded, they had both calmed down and were thinking of ways to get back home. Charlia had a massive sense of de ja vu as they followed the laughing boys through the forest and up the grounds to Hogwarts, and she had a quick flash of a freshly built Hogwarts, with four adults standing proudly near the castle as a few students trickled in. She blinked and the picture was gone and she caught up to the group and caught a few snippets of conversation.

“- he’s a nasty one, watch out for his cat –“

“- like Hagrid, he lives right –“

“- No Sirius, shoes can’t –“

“We’re here!” Those two words brought Charlia out of her daydream as they walked in the large doors into a hallway. As they neared the doors to the Great Hall, she tugged on Hermione’s sleeve gently.

“Thanks guys, we might see you later, but if not, you should see us around the school at some point in time.” Charlia said, exhaustion taking over. Hermione steered the silver haired girl up the stairs towards Dumbledore’s office.

“Wait!” One of the boys called out loudly.

Charlia swung around, no longer tired while Hermione whipped around, accidentally whacking herself in the eye with her hair.

“What?” Charlia replied cautiously.

“What are your names?” Sirius called out.

“Uh, we’ll tell you if you grab a slice of treacle tart for me and…?” Charlia glanced at Hermione.

“And go into the library and wait for us.” Hermione finished with a slight glare, challenging them from afar. The pair saw the boys nod once, and they turned, walking away.


End file.
